Pituitary contents of oxytocin and vasopressin were highest on proestrus and estrus and low on metestrus and diestrus. Norepinephrine levels in the paraventricular nucleus were lowest during proestrus and estrus and high during metestrus and diestrus, but did not change in the supraoptic nucleus.